Annika Southwick and the awakening of an old soul
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Annika Southwick, the descendent of a veela, and she's starting her first year with James Potter ll and Fred Weasley ll. The only problem is an old enemy, and a new one, have come to haunt and destroy them. Can this new trio survive this new threat and keep their grades up? Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 the train

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Annika.

"Did they really have to bring the whole family?" I grumbled to my best friend and cousin Fred Weasley.

"It's not the whole family. They didn't bring Grandma and Grandpa or Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." Fred pointed out.

"But what about everyone else?" I wondered.

"Well with Victoire in her sixth year even Uncle Bill still has to come to drop us off at the train station." Molly Weasley, another one of my cousins spoke up.

"Yeah, but so many people." I groaned as the three of us headed back towards our parents and the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan.

"James, quit whining." My mother scolded me.

"Sorry Mum." I muttered looking down at the floor. Man I hated getting scolded by my mother. It didn't help that she could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Don't worry about it James." Fred said slinging his arm around my shoulders. Most of the adults on the platform rolled their eyes.

"Behave at Hogwarts." Dad told me.

"Even though none of us ever did, especially you." Uncle George said brightly.

"Don't tell him that or he'll never behave." Dad groaned.

"That goes double for our son George. Don't fill his head with stories of you and your brother blowing up toilets." Aunt Angelina scolded. Ha! She sounded a lot like my mom.

"You blew up a toilet?" Fred asked in excitement.

"You're grandmother suggested it, but all we did was send your Uncle Harry a toilet seat while he was stuck in the Hospital Wing after fighting you-know-who after his first year." Uncle George answered with a large smile.

"Grandma Molly suggested blowing up a toilet?" Roxanne, Fred's little sister, exclaimed.

"She was trying to tell them to behave like we're telling you two to do now." Dad stepped in.

"Yes and we all know how well that went." Uncle Percy grumbled. He was dropping off our cousin Molly.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Uncle George asked rolling his eyes.

"I was just dropping Molly off since Audrey had to stay home with Lucy." Uncle Percy replied. The train whistle blew.

"You kids had better hurry before the train leaves without you." Mom said. Fred and I nodded quickly and gave our parents and sibling final parting hugs before boarding the scarlet engine. The train started moving before Fred and I could make it back to our compartment.

"Ah." The sudden lurch of movement had thrown someone into me. "Eh, sorry about that." A girl's voice said as the sudden weigh of someone falling on top of me disappeared. I looked up to see a small girl with a head full of white curls and red eyes that almost seemed to glow. She wore a white long sleeve button down shirt, a black skirt, knee high converse and a single fingerless glove on her right hand. Her trunk was still behind her.

"No big deal." Fred said as I stood. Oh sure, no big deal to him. I was the one who got knocked down.

"Where are you headed?" I asked elbowing my red headed cousin in the stomach.

"Trying to find a compartment is all." The girl answered as she lifted her foot and tapped the toe of her shoe twice against the floor of the train.

"Why don't you join us?" Fred asked with his usual quirky grin. I swear my cousin was stupid.

"Really? I mean is that ok with the both of you?" the girl asked with a raised white eyebrow.

"Ah come on James won't mind." Fred shouted slinging his arm around my shoulders again.

"You don't know that." I growled back. The girl rolled her scarlet eyes.

"I thank you for your generous offer, but I believe it would be best if I were to find a compartment of my own." The girl said in a soft and polite voice as if she was used to having to be overly nice to people.

"James." Fred hissed in my ear as the girl started to walk away.

"What?" I whispered back.

"We need to make friends with people who aren't family. And who knows, maybe she'll be like Aunt Hermione and help us with our homework." Fred answered.

"Why her? We don't even know her." I grumbled.

"Yeah, but either she didn't know you were Harry Potter's kid or she didn't care." Fred pointed out. That was true. It was very rare for me to run into someone who wasn't trying to be chummy with me because of who my parents were.

"She was being overly polite." I pointed out.

"And you were rude, your point?" Fred countered. I sighed and looked towards the girl who was almost out of sight.

"Oi! Snowball wait up!" I shouted as Fred and I walked up to her. I heard her scoff as she turned around to face us.

"Snowball, like I haven't heard that one before." She grumbled. Ah look, she did have an attitude.

"Well when you have such white hair it's hard not to call you snowball." I told her ruffling her hair. She glared up at me.

"Is there a particular reason you called me other than to tease and be mean?" She asked her voice still keeping its polite tone.

"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to be mean." I sighed out.

"James is trying, and failing, to apologize and invite you to our compartment." Fred stepped in. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well than Jamie spit it out." She said now sounding just a bit playful.

"Alright Miss Snowflake would you care to join me and my nitwit cousin in our compartment?" I asked.

"It's Annika actually, and sure I'd love to." The girl answered.

"Annika? Like Anakin Skywalker?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, my papa was a big fan of Starwars." Annika answered with a small grin.

"Who's Anakin Skywalker and what's Starwars?" Fred asked clearly confused by the direction of the conversation.

"Starwars is a muggle movie series and Anakin Skywalker is one of the main characters." Annika answered.

"Didn't he become a bad guy?" inquired. I'd never seen the movie, but Dad talked about it sometimes telling me that story instead of the story of his Hogwarts days or how he defeated Voldermort.

"Yeah, but the force always remained with him." Annika said happily. I rolled my eyes as we entered our compartment.

"What took you so long Fred, James?" Two voices asked us in unison. Ah yes the twins, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, the children of Mom's best friend.

"We were just making a new friend is all." Fred replied as he and I lifted Annika's trunk on the rack.

A/N: Alright people my first next gen fic so I hope you people like it. Please review I'd really like to hear what you guys have to say.


	2. Chapter 2 the sorting

Alright so I forgot my disclaimer last time around, but here it is, I do not own anything remotely Harry Potter all I own are my ocs, most notably Annika. Oh and on another note I am a very big fan of Slytherin so if it seems like I'm bashing them it's all accidental. And here is chapter two.

The train finally stopped at Hogsmeade station. The five of us having long since changed into our robes. "So what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" One of the twins asked Annika. They were identical in just about every way, so I had a hard time remembering who was who, though Uncle George didn't seem to have a problem with it and neither did Annika.

"Oh I don't know. My da's a diehard Slytherin, but I feel they kind of need a bit of redemption first. I mean Merlin was a Slytherin and he wasn't evil, but they let Voldermort ruin them with his anti-muggle born propaganda." Annika answered as Hagrid showed up to lead us to the boats that would take us to the castle.

"So what do you wanna be?" One of the twins prodded.

"Hmm. Well I'm not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, I don't know how well I'd handle being in Hufflepuff so I'll say Gryffindor, after all the best pranksters seem to come from there." Annika replied with a grin.

"And which pranksters would you be referring to Miss Snowflake?" I questioned. Annika stuck her tongue out at me before replying.

"Well let's see there are the maurders who were probably the best tricksters to ever wonder these hollowed hallways, and of course the Weasley twins who after leaving Hogwarts with a bang opened their own joke shop." Annika answered with little hesitation for thought.

"Ah looks like you've got a thing for Weasleys and Potters more than you do Gryffindor pranksters." One of the twins said. Annika cocked her head to the side as if contemplating something.

"I do believe neither Sirius Black nor Remus Lupin were Potters or Weasleys merely Gryffindor pranksters." Annika answered with a triumphant smile.

"No more than four ta' a boat." Hagrid called out in a loud voice.

"Well than Miss Snowflake right this way." I said grabbing Annika's wrist

"Ah ah. I think you're jumping the gun just a bit James." One of the twins told me as he grabbed Annika's other wrist.

"Hey now." Annika protested, but neither of us paid attention.

"Decide where you're going Missy." Hagrid told her.

"Miss Southwick would you care to join us?" A male voice asked from behind us. We all whirled around. It was two people a girl and a guy. The girl had long black hair with a single braid to one side and big dark blue eyes that were almost unfeeling and the boy had perfectly combed over black hair and brown eyes. Annika's eyes darted around nervously.

"Um yeah. Sorry guys, I adore you and all, but I don't much appreciate being fought over." Annika said before walking over to where the creepy pair stood. I got a bad feeling about my new white haired friend being in between the dark haired kids. "I'll see you guys during the sorting." Annika called over her shoulder.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about the two of them?" I asked.

"Yes, but moreover, James isn't there a reason we should remember the name Southwick?" Fred countered. I thought about it and realized the answer was on the top of my tongue. Southwick? Southwick?

"Wasn't there a woman named Clairessa Southwick who interviewed all our parents after the war?" One of the twins inquired with a thoughtful look. He was right. Clairessa Southwick, a pretty woman with waist length blonde hair, a lot like Aunt Fleur's, and bright inquiring green eyes, had come to Grinmwald place many times to talk with Mom, Dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and the rest. On certain occasions she brought her niece, a young girl the same age as Fred and I. She was shy, but fun to tease. And once we got her playing lots of fun in general.

"You don't think Annika is Clairessa's niece do you?" I wondered in horror as Fred, Lorcan, Lysander, and I climbed into a boat. We had learned that Clairessa, and her niece, were part vela and both could grow wings and shoot fireballs thought luckily not at the same time.

"Who else do you know with white hair and red eyes?" Fred teased.

"You knew?" I demanded.

"We all did." The twins chimed in unison.

"It's not our fault you were too stupid to remember." Fred grinned. I scowled.

"Just shut up." I grumbled as we walked through the dungeons towards the entry hall.

"Hey you guys haven't forgotten about me already have you?" Annika asked from behind me. I jumped a couple feet in the air.

"Annika. No we haven't forgotten about you. In fact we were just talking about the great times we had as children." I said quickly.

Annika laughed. "Oh James." Then she turned serious. "Don't lie." She said with an almost evil grin. I wouldn't doubt it if she wound up in Sllytherin.

"Alright Annika." I muttered as we were stopped in the entry hall by some woman named Professor Grimm. She was young and pretty. Long waist length black hair and dark blue eyes. She told us about the sorting and left for a few minutes.

"Ah somebody's already got a crush on Professor Grimm." Annika teased elbowing me lightly in the ribs. This got a laugh out of the other three as well.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled. Annika just continued snickering as we were led into the Great Hall. The sorting hat sang its song (a/n: sorry I couldn't come up with one) and Professor Grimm started calling us up. I was sorted into Gryffindor, even though there really wasn't any doubt. Next was the creepy twins, Atlas and Nicola Riddle, they were sorted into Slytherin, no surprise there. Our twins, Lorcan and Lysander, were sorted into Ravenclaw like their mother. The real surprise was when Annika joined me at the Gryffindor table, I thought for sure she'd be a Slytherin.

"Now we just wait for Fred." Annika said with a grin as she plopped down next to me.

"How'd you wind up in Gryffindor?" I demanded in shock.

"You wound me dear James." Annika told me, hands clasped over her heart. "Didn't Dumbledore once tell your da something like it's our choice what house we wind up in?" She asked as the sorting continued, not bothering to look hurt anymore.

"Yeah I guess." I grumbled. It looked like Annika was just like everyone else, only caring that I was a Potter. Annika turned away from the sorting and back to me.

"Whoa James." She said. "What's wrong?" There was worry in her eyes.

"Nothing." I growled. Annika frowned.

"Is this because I brought up your da? Look if it upsets you I won't bring him up anymore." Annika informed me.

"Are you just hanging out with me because my dad is Harry Potter?" I asked. I wasn't expecting it, but Annika hauled off and slapped me. The Great Hall fell silent.

Normally I wouldn't result to such a girlish hit, but since you're whining like one it couldn't be helped. How dare you suggest I'm only friends with you because your stupid father is bloody famous! We've known each other since we were kids for pete's sake! You may not remember it James, but I've never cared that you were a Potter!" Annika shouted before standing up and running out of the hall. Everyone was staring either at the door of the Great Hall which had slammed shut behind Annika or at me.

Professor McGonagall rose from her golden backed chair. "Everyone please return your attention back to the sorting. Mr. Potter go after Miss Southwick and pray you don't get lost." She said her voice cutting through and easily being heard over the hushed whispers which had flared up after the banging of the doors.


End file.
